Blood Moon
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles and Scott was locked in the room together, Scott was having trouble controlling himself
Scott wasn't feeling right he hasn't all week, since the whole thing with Theo came out that he is the bad guy and he was interested in his pack but mainly Stiles. That bothered him on a good day but his wolf is pissed it is his pack and Stiles is his it is plan and it is clear and Theo is crossing those boundaries. Today with the blood moon or alpha moon as it's called is rising he was feeling irate, wild and he wanted blood, he wanted to kill Theo he wanted to kill Gerard anything that will mean harm to his pack but he wanted to drag the fragile member of his pack and hid him bite him.

This is the problem he found himself in now. Theo had locked him and Stiles in windowless room and when he tried to get to the door he found himself falling backwards onto his arse. Stiles spun around and looked towards his friend and then looked up to see a small box that was above the door and the moment the string was cut it dropped mountain ash in front of the door. Stiles knelt in front of the lock and looked at the door, pulling his phone out and flicking the light on to see the empty lock "Think you can pick it?" Scott asked watching Stiles pull out his pick locking kit

"I think do." Stiles whispered, he looked back at the lock then gasped before falling backwards his hands pressed to his face. They looked at the long thin sharp object that was sticking out of the lock then to watch disappear and then snapping off into said lock "No I can't pick it." He groaned as he looked down at his hand to see blood on it. The wolf picked himself up and walked over to Stiles helping him stand and in the dull single light bulb of the room he saw the cut on his friend's cheek.

"It's not deep." He whispered as he ran his thumb across the cut and then pressed his thumb into his mouth.

"Eww." Stiles whispered as he saw Scott's eyes flicker from red to their normal colour "Has this got something to do with the alpha moon?" Stiles asked

"What?" Scott growled, he tried not to shiver to the sweet taste of his best friend's blood he tried not to let his wolf call to him to take over.

"The eye flicking? The sucking of my blood of your thumb?" The whisky eyed teen asked as twitched at the growl "And being moody." Stiles whispered

"Yes, the Alpha moon is driving me around the bend." He growled again, as he rubbed his eyes before sitting down.

Stiles looked around the door trying to see for a weakness to get it open, he then tried for a signal on his mobile and groaned "Of course no signal." He mumbled, he turned to Scott seeing him on the ground his head in his hands almost shaking "They will coming looking for when we haven't check in." Stiles told him. Scott didn't answer him and Stiles started to worry as he walked over to him and knelt in front of the alpha "Scott." He whispered softly "Is there anything I can do?" He whispered

"Just stay away from me." He growled as he looked up, Stiles flinched at the growl but didn't move it wasn't like Stiles could lock himself away in another room and they are in a small box room.

"I really can't do that Scott." Stiles told him, he sighed as he ran his fingers though his hair as he sat on his backside "What do you want to do?" He asked

"I want to…to draw blood or…" He stopped and looked up at Stiles with one red eye while the other was his normal soft brown eyes

"Or?" Stiles asked, Scott sighed but it came out more of a growl than anything thing as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"More than anything my wolf wants to flip you onto your stomach ripping your clothes off and knot you while bite down on your neck holding you in place." He told him, there wasn't even a blush on Scott's face as he kept his eyes closed. This was something his wolf wanted to do to Stiles sine the whole issues with the fox.

Stiles frowned and rubbed the back of his head unsure how to think about what Scott just said to him. "Ummm well you could by me dinner first before you try to knock me up and bite me." He told him, trying to lighten the moon a little

"It's about 95 percent if I bite you at the same time." Scott told him as he wiped his hands on his knees. Seeing his claws have cut though his jeans

"What about if I was to stay human?" Stiles asked

"50. But if you were female it would be 60." He said to him, as he open his eyes seeing a creeping blush appear on Stiles face. "And it would be 100 percent if you were already a wolf." He purred as he got to his knees. The whisky eyed teen looked up at him as he saw Scott tower over him as he knelt up. "You smell so good." He whispered

"I ummm…" Stiles mouth become dry

"I don't like that Theo thinks he could take you away, that he could be your alpha. " He growled as he reached out and touch the teen's face.

He gasped at the warmth of the dark haired alpha's hand but didn't turn away because truth be told he was a little turned on. "He will never be my alpha." He whispered as he felt Scott's hands move down his neck "S…Scott I will let you… you know but you have to promises me not to bite me." He asked, his cheeks, neck and chest all bright red as he looked at the alpha's face. Scott moved forwards pushing Stiles down onto his back making him gasp as he felt Scott press down onto him

"No promises." His eyes were bright blood red now and his fangs were shinning in the light of the room and it didn't help Stiles at all he was now really turned on and was feeling really uncomfortable in his clothes. "No turning back Stiles your mine." Scott's voice deepen as the wolf started to seep through making him scarier.

Stiles cried out as he felt Scott flipped him over it was so quick that it had him losing all the air in his lungs. The alpha is growling more as he felt the claws pull his jeans downs to his knees and he wounded what he was getting himself into as he felt the wolf press himself against him making Stiles gasp "Oh holy fuck!" He gulped as he turned his head to see Scott starting to rut against him "We need lube." Stiles whimpered as he felt Scott's claws runs along his hips. He then felt something dribble down the crack of his arse. "Are you using spit?" Stiles cried out.

The alpha pulled the other teen up and pulled him against his chest and held his throat tightly making the other teen whimper at the slight tightness "Shut up Stiles." He growled softly as he nuzzled his neck licking his skin sending shivers through teen. Licking his lips Stiles turns to look at him

"Make me." He knew it was dangerous words but he grinned none the less.

Hours later…

Scott nuzzled Stiles neck as they came down from their after sex high his knot was still pumping out his seed into him. Scott ran his hands over Stiles swollen stomach as he whimpered "You okay?" Scott asked softly, he did feel guilty about how rough he as with him and now he felt like he forced himself on his friend…his mate now…he thought.

"Ummm I can't feel my legs." He muttered into Scott's arm "How long will the knot last?" Stiles mumbled to him

"Haven't got a clue, this is the first time I knotted anyone." Scott said as Stiles turned to look to him, Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes as the alpha wolf looked him up and down

"So what do you think are my chances of ending up pregnant?" He asked him, Scott was quiet as he looked at each bruise that started to form and the claw marks that were on Stiles sides "Hey Earth to Wolf man?" Stiles waved his hand in front of his face

"Oh… ummm not sure, my wolf seems pretty happy." He looked down at Stiles as he ran his fingers down teen's front

"What does that mean?" He asked, Scott smiled as he kissed the teen's neck

"I have no idea once we get out of here we go to Deaton." He whispered, as Stiles nodded to him but started too drifted off to sleep with the alpha wolf protecting him.

Once the knot slipped out Scott, he dressed himself and then woke Stiles back up "Ummm?" The sleepy teen whispered, Scott smiled at him as he ran his thoughts though Stiles hair

"Come on we need to get you dressed." He told him as he helped him dressed. Stiles felt liked his legs were still jelly like and he couldn't get his brain around anything. Scott got him to stand up and helped the boxer and jeans back up his legs where he notices that the claw marks were gone. …Oh shit… he thought "Stiles I need you to stay clam but ummm where my claws were buried into your thighs have healed." He said as he stood up straight and looked at the whisky eyed teen

"What?" Stiles hissed, as he looked down at his hip to see smeared blood but no cuts "Oh god." He whispered "They couldn't heal that quickly could they?" Stiles asked

"I…."

"SCOTT, STILES!" they heard Liam and Lydia call for them.

"IN HERE!" Scott called out, Stiles looked at him with wide eyes "We will go to Deaton and fixed it." he whispered, as he kissed Stiles forehead "It will be okay." He whispered softly as he smiled at him.

"Awo I can't open the door." Liam said

"The door might be made out of Mountain ash as well." So in the end only Lydia could open it from the outside. Stiles tried to walk out normally but he could not hid the fact that he was feeling sore. So in the end Scott picked him up and carried him out

"What's wrong with Stiles?" Lydia asked

"Dead leg." Stiles mumbled, Liam was blushing and looked everywhere but at Stiles he could smell that they had done but wasn't going to say it out loud.


End file.
